Kyro
Description Main Info Made By: (IGN lordraeo) (Real Name S. A.-Maclolm C.) (wiki(a) lordraeo) Age: 17 Favorite Activity: Destroying monsters with Arme and Mari, studying magic Pet Peeve: Lass, Dio.... he doesn't trust them, Seighart (He's too lazy), anyone around Arme or Mari He was abandoned at an early age and was found around the time of his 5th birthday by Elena who took him to be her apprentice. For years Kyro served Elena. Until around the time of his 16th birthday. At that time Elena began to act very strange. It was around the same time the Grand Chase were passing through Partusay's Sea. Kyro was summoned to Lady Kaze'Aze's Castle along with Elena. Kyro had never heard of Kaze'Aze other than the wonderful things Elena had told him about her as he was never allowed outside Elena's Castle. When they got there the entire place was lit with an eery glow of power.. and darkness. Kyro was brought before Kaze'Aze alone by her Anmon Gaurds. As he entered her throne room he was forced to the ground and chained in place. She told him she needed a new body as she was aging and the war was getting closer and closer to her. He struggled to break free. She told him the truth about Elena. As it turned out Elena was his mother, and she was forced to server Kaze'Aze for years. She had Kyro and Kaze'Aze made her abandon him as she thought he would just get in the way. When people started noticing how powerful he was with magic she had Elena "Adopt" him to train as her apprentice. He didn't believe her until when he was about to be possessed by Kaze'Aze, Elena stepped in and attacked her. Kaze'Aze and Elena along with the Anmon Guards were blasted in different directions around her throne room from the break in the spell. Kyro on the other hand was blasted through a wall in the castle and over the edge of the cliff the castle sat on. He fell to the waters of the Dark Sea below. Kaze'Aze sent her guards to look for him but did not find him. She told Elena for turning against her to save her son, she would server Kaze'Aze forever as the Demon Kamiki. She sent her away to slow down the Chase. Kyro was found washed up on a shore near Silver Cross town by a boy with silver hair. He shook him till he woke up. Once he was sure he wasn't dead the boy left for Silver Cross town. Kyro stood there for a moment thinking about Elena and then headed off in the direction of her castle. Which is where the Grand Chase enventually meet him. Unlocking Armor sets Quotes * "Kamiki was stronger than you.... And I defeated her." * "A single one of my elements is stronger than any you have combined." * "Meaningless to me.... Like my former master." * "Your death will not end your suffering if I kill you slowly." * "I am the victor." * "I'm sorry to have killed you, for there is no sport in killing a weakling." * "Fight me again when you're breathing." Trivia *Kyro met Mari at one point during his travels with Kamiki when he was 6 *Kyro was redone over and over again (in his pictures) till a suitable, less "crappy" one was finally made *The boy Kyro met outside of Silver Cross Town was Lass, this was before Lass was possessed so Lass doesn't remember them meeting before *Kyro does not have Necklaces available for him. He just has Re-usable Bonus Properties for every weapon that lets you pick which one of the 8 necklace effects he has available for him to be the current element of the that weapon. His Elemental (necklace effect level) Power still must be upgraded to 9. But it levels on it's own, when Kyro levels up: 'Kyro level 0-15='necklace level 6 effect 'Kyro level 16-40='necklace level 8 effect 'Kyro level 41+='necklace level 9 effect